Antroquinine, my love
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: The mind of the prosecutor Gavin is an chaos after imprison his best friend, his brother and having to give up The Gavinners, for better or worse there is only one person who can help.


Antroquinine, my love

The prosecutor Klavier Gavin was in his office sitting in his chair as he held one of his favorite guitars and ran his fingers over the strings with a look of longing but without touching a single chord.

His mind kept thinking about all that had happened, how it could be Daryan not only a murderer but also a smuggler? How? He remembered the moments that they spent together, the concerts that they had given and the parties after the award shows where they used to flirt with any pretty girl who approached them. They were good times and suddenly, they were gone in a stream of air or more like a hurricane had swept everything in its path. Sometimes after the hurricane comes the rainbow and earth slowly recovers, but in his case, another hurricane came after, although this already had a prologue storm who had warned him what about would happen.

Kristoph, his brother, his family, his role model in life despite being rivals in court. One of the people most important to him was a cold murderer who killed two innocent and had destroyed the life of Vera Misham and Phoenix and Trucy Wright; was painful for him to be the prosecution at the trial of his brother, it was really hard to see how his brother had committed such atrocities and it was horrible to see how he did not regret it. In his head I kept hearing the last thing he said to his brother "Kristoph ... is over" , plus every time he closed his eyes he saw the serene and peaceful face of his brother when he admitted killing Mr. Misham and falsifying the evidence that counsel did Phoenix Wright lose his badge.

And then he had to leave the group, the music was an escape for him from case to case, it wasn't like the boring and bland life in court, that doesn't look like anything. But after what happened felt he couldn't go back to step on stage and rock on it as before, something was missing to him, in his heart there was a void that could not fill, I had felt before, but had always managed to ignore it or fill it temporarily. But nothing was the same and couldn't keep pretending to be happy, it wasn't.

He hasn't anything already.

As a member of The Gavinners, Klavier Gavin had learned to charm the cameras with her best smile and be ready to please everyone. But he couldn't remember when was the last time his smile was sincere, he tried to hide his state of mind as best he could do, he doesn't want any consolations from anyone and least from _Herr Forehead. _So in the solitude of his office he could stop pretending to be "him", he was alone with sad melodies produced with his guitar.

Or so he thought.

The sound of knuckles knocking on the door awake him from his trance,

he ran a hand through his hair as if trying to improve their appearance so that the visitor doesn't detect his emotional state.

-It is open, you can enter whoever you are - he said thickly.

The door opened and the visitor entered. To his surprise, it was the detective Ema Skye and as always was devouring the snack bag, Klavier observed that she was carrying under his arm a brown folder.

- What happens _Fräulein_?- he ask

- * MUNCH ** MUNCH ** MUNCH *- was the answer.

- _Fräulein_ Skye –he told her- I'm very busy, what is the reason from his unexpected visit?

The inspector suddenly stopped eating and approached him placing the folder under his noses.

-I bring you the folder with the autopsy report of your last case - she reply him.

-_Danke_ -he said- I will read it before trial.

-Obviously- she watched him with a little smile- I do not think I need to remind you that it's morning, although you have been so distracted these days, maybe is good remind you this.

-Distracted? –he asked her confused.

-Yeah –she answered him- you look more off than usual.

- What do you mean, _ja_? - he asked again.

- You're not the same pompous jerk of always- she said.

- I'm the same as always-he replied annoyed with himself for the fact that someone had noticed something.

- Guess what? You can fool everyone, including yourself- she said- but eventually that won't be good.

-_Danke schön Fräulein_ Skye for bringing me the report- he said faking a smile- you can leave.

-And you know something else? - she asked him- when you really smile your eyes shine.

- Have you noticed in my eyes, _ja_? - the prosecutor replied.

-Yeah, well ... -she admitted with a slight blush on the cheeks-but we're not talking about that!

- And we're talking about? –he asked her.

-I know you are hiding something-she answered him- I don't know if I've ever said that you can trust me and tell me anything. I will listen to you.

-I do not need your charity-he said- I have millions of friends who can listen my sorrows and give me their best tips.

- Oh, yeah?- ask the researcher rather annoying- where are they now, eh? Because I see you alone, depressed and playing what should be the next hit for one of that group of depressed teenagers.

Alone... that word nail in his soul with a cutting precision… he doesn't want to admit that at that time there was no one to help him, but he couldn't recognize it and less to her.

-I'm not alone –he said- and I don't need anybody.

-Are you sure about that? - she asked him pressing more.

-_Verdammt_! – he shouted looking away.

-Gavin ... what's wrong? -she asked him in a soft voice-This isn't you.

- What happens to me ? I'm feeling like shit –he answer- probably if now someone shoots me I won't feel pain.

- But why?-she asked- you want to talk?

No, he didn't want to talk but nothing cares now, it was a long time since he cared about something, he needed to talk about it and she had volunteered, so they would talk. Nothing else matters. Althought his pride protested because it didn't want the researcher to laugh at him, he needed to trust her.

- I wonder how I have not been able to see what happened with Daryan, see how my brother was actually –he confessed- I'm feeling guilty of many things that could have been avoided but I didn't.

- What has happened is not your fault Klavier –she said- you aren't responsible for the acts your brother has committed or those of Daryan.

- But I feel that I failed them –he said- I feel alone, lost. Now I have nothing so deserves keep fighting. I don't know how…how I'm still breathing If I don't want to breath.

-Are you serious? - she asked him with a bit of fear in her voice- Klavier… Have you thought about ...?

-_Ja _–he said- a couple of times. but I haven't been able to do, I guess I'm a coward. I can't stand more.

Ema took one hand to his chest and and with the other stroked gently the prosecutor's chin making him lift the look and could see the tears of the young prosecutor in his eyes.

She never thought of the possibility that something like that happened to him, she knew him well enough to believe that he could not be as sentimental or get depressed until that extreme. Where is her glimmerous fop ? She missed him, at that time she wished that prosecutor that she knew and whose behavior detested came back. If she could get him back,she would do it.

-Listen me Klavier Gavin- she said- you aren't a coward, you hear me? You can be an egocentric idiot , flamboyant, boring, tiresome, whiny…well… you know what I mean, you can be many things but not a coward, that's for sure. I understand that this situation is hard but I know you're able to get out of it. You have to go back to being as irritatingly charming, that is the real you. And you know what? You don't need those stupid friends who aren't on your side, you have me. I know this is not going to cheer up but remember until you recover. You're not alone, okay?

The prosecutor blinked, a single tear dropping from his eye down his cheek and ended up falling into Ema's hand.

- I'm sorry about this show, I swear it wasn't prepared –he said.

- As if that mattered to me something Klavier - she said giving him a kiss on the forehead- sometimes you're like a little kid, I think you need someone to tell you "I love you". I don't want to see you as well, okay? When you cry you don't look so handsome.

- I don't do it to like you - he said with a half smile- _danke_… for listening me... I needed it, you can go.

- Good one Klavier –she said- you should devote to humor, I'm sure you're better comedian than a musician. I'm not going to leave you here alone. You're coming with me.

-Where? –he asked her.

- We are going to a roadside motel where we are going to have an affair overnight until a serial murderer will kill us - she answered him with sarcasm- What do you think? To my house, my sofa isn't as comfortable in the world but it sure is better than sitting here lying.

- I don't think it's right ... -he told her.

- Don't believe what is not, sleep and nothing more - she said removing the guitar from his hands- let's g….

Before finish that sentence Ema Skye felt the prosecutor's lips pressed hers in a warm kiss that she was enjoying more than she dare to admit out loud and before she could separate from him, his arms wrapped her around her waist extending the kiss.

-You like it? –he asked her.

Ema had to take a breath a couple of minutes before she could speak , moment that she used to take a breath to sort out her ideas and understand what just happened.

-This doesn't mean anything –she said.

-Of course not -he said with a smile.

-Let's go before I change my mind- she said walking out the door.

Before heading out the door Klavier placed the guitar that Ema had taken of his hands and a smile escaped from his lips.

He wasn't alone, he had her.


End file.
